Definitely Baby Girl
by satoru mochii new
Summary: Sebenarnya Rukia tak bedanya dengan gadis muda kasmaran seumurannya. Kadang suka baper berlebih, bahkan bisa jadi bucin, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Pria Orange seksi favoritnya. Side Story of Get Back Home.


Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia  
Rate : M  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
Summary : Sebenarnya Rukia tak bedanya dengan gadis muda kasmaran seumurannya. Kadang suka baper berlebih, bahkan bisa jadi bucin, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Pria Orange seksi favoritnya. Side Story of Get Back Home.  
Warning : OOC paraaaah, banyak bahasa-bahasa tidak baku hehe.  
Disclaimer : Kubo Tite-sensei

.

.

.

"Ha? 3 hari?!" Suara Rukia hampir menjerit, membuat Ichigo sedikit mengernyit. Suara wanitanya ini memang paling nyaring se-Karakura kalau sudah soal ngomel.

"Hanya 3 hari Rukia." Tegas Ichigo kalem.

Mendengar pernyataan santai Ichigo yang terlewat tenang membuat Rukia merengut sebal. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan pelototan mata yang kelewat judes.

"Hanya 3 hari katamu? 3 hari itu lama banget, Ichigo!" Rukia kembali menjerit nyaring, hampir membuat Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya terserang tuli mendadak.

"Kenapa sih?" Ichigo menarik perhatian penuhnya pada Rukia yang sedang berbaring di sisinya. Menatap dalam wanita kesayangannya yang sedang cemberut parah.

Rukia tak langsung menjawab. Dia malah berbalik memunggungi Ichigo seraya mendengus keras. Ngedumel dengan ungkapan yang tak bisa didengar Ichigo.

"Kau takut kesepian? Takut kangen padaku?" Ujar Ichigo lancar dengan wajah datar bak tembok beton.

"Iyalah!" Tanpa diperkirakan Ichigo, Rukia menjawab lantang ucapannya dengan kalimat yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Sudut bibir Ichigo tertarik. Menahan rasa geli akan pernyataan polos Rukia mengenai kerinduan yang istrinya itu rasakan. Inginnya sih tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek Rukia karena tiba-tiba jadi cewek manja anti tsundere ga tau malu yang suka mengumbar perasaannya sembarangan begini. Tapi logikanya menahannya dan mengatakan bahwa saat ini rajukan Rukia bukan sekedar rajukan menye ala-ala gadis muda kasmaran. Tapi lebih dalam daripada itu.

Ya kalau dipikir-pikir wajar sih Rukia rindu, Ichigo kali ini harus menyelesaikan kasus korupsi salah satu anggota parlemen negeri ke Yokohama selama 3 hari. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kerinduan seorang istri terhadap suami yang sedang menjalankan dinas keluar kota. Hanya saja jika rasa rindu sederhana itu datang dari gadis keras kepala dan tsundere macam Rukia, rasanya Ichigo ingin menabok wajah mengesalkan Ishida karena hal tersebut terasa konyol.

"Kan kau bisa menelponku setiap hari, Rukia."

"Percuma! Tiap kau mendapat dinas keluar kota, handphonemu mati terus! Kau mana peduli isi baterai handphonemu kalau sudah sibuk begitu."

Ichigo mengerjap. Benar juga yang dikatakan Rukia. Dirinya memang terlampau mager untuk urusan sepele seperti itu, bahkan saat itu dia hampir lupa bahwa dia sedang meninggalkan Istri yang baru 5 hari dinikahinya untuk pergi dinas keluar kota.

Ichigo menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya beringsut mendekati punggung kecil Rukia.

"Aku janji kali ini aku akan selalu mengisi baterai handphoneku." Ucap Ichigo pelan pada sisi tengkuk Rukia.

Rukia diam sesaat, namun setelahnya membentak lebih keras.

"Cuma janji palsu! Itu juga yang kau katakan sebulan lalu! Menyebalkan!"

Ichigo refleks kembali menutup telinganya. Teriakan Rukia begitu mematikan. Seandainya yang dihadapi jiwa Jaksa muda bijaksana nan tegas Ichigo keluar, mungkin Ichigo sudah balas mencecar dengan kata-kata pedas. Tapi, Ichigo masih sayang status, daripada jadi duda muda dan ditinggal Rukia. Lebih baik dia bungkam dan mengalah.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana, eh?" Bisik Ichigo lagi. Kali ini lebih mendekat ke telinga Rukia.

"Memangnya tidak bisa digantikan juniormu saja? Siapa namanya? Renji kalau tidak salah. Kan dia perjaka tua, tidak akan ada yang rindu padanya."

Ichigo hampir saja tergelak dan langsung menjerit bahagia dalam hati mendengar hinaan polos Rukia untuk si Babon Merah sialan itu.

"Si Babon itu juga ada urusan yang penting di sini, Rukia. Statusku sekarang Kepala Jaksa, loh. Ini kasus yang sangat penting, jadi Peranku sangat dibutuhkan."

Rukia mendengus keras lagi. Diam sesaat, menimang kira-kira kalimat apalagi yang mau diucapkannya.

"Memang tidak ada Nel?"

Ichigo menghela napas, ada-ada saja alasan istri cantiknya ini.

"Ada, tapi kan ini tugas yang sangat penting. Dia hanya asistenku, Rukia. Dia tidak bisa menggantikan posisiku." Jelas Ichigo dengan setenang mungkin. Berusaha mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya , berharap wanitanya ini akan segera paham.

Tapi di luar dugaan Ichigo, bukannya mengerti, rajukan Rukia makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau ada Nel berarti kalian akan berduaan selama 3 hari?"

Ichigo tersentak tiba-tiba. Kaget lebih tepatnya, kenapa jadi Rukia jadi malah curiga begini?

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tebak Ichigo asal-asalan. Walaupun hampir tidak mungkin Rukia cemburu karena Nel. Rukia tahu persis sejarah kehidupannya Nel, dia juga cukup mengenal Nel.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Jawab Rukia acuh dengan suara melengkingnya.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Kaget setengah mati. Rukia cemburu. Dua kata yang hampir tidak pernah cocok. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam kamus sadis miliknya. Ah, Rukia memang menggemaskan.

"Ngapain cemburu? Dia kan pacar Ishida. Sorry ya, gini-gini aku bukan pebinor." Ucap Ichigo datar.

Memang benar, ngapain cemburu sama Nel, jelas-jelas gadis itu pacar Ishida. Bisa dikuliti yang ada nantinya dia. Sorry ya, ga level banget berantem sama Ishida cuma urusan cewek.

"EEEE?! Ga ada hubungannya, bodoh!" Kali ini Rukia sudah berbalik menatap Ichigo. Menatap Ichigo galak dengan mata yang agak berkaca-kaca. Membuat Ichigo bengong seketika. Merasa bersalah, bingung, dan kaget secara bersamaan.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Ichigo terkejut. Pertama, suara Rukia nyaring banget, seumur-umur Rukia tidak pernah berteriak senyaring itu kepada Ichigo. Kedua Rukia mengatainya Bodoh. Demi apapun, Rukia adalah gadis muda dengan tutur kata paling sopan yang pernah Ichigo temui, dan tak pernah sekalipun dia melontarkan umpatan kepada suaminya, apalagi sekasar kata 'bodoh'. Lalu, yang terakhir adalah kenyataan bahwa Rukia sudah mau menangis hanya karena perdebatan yang tidak terlalu berarti ini. Bagi Ichigo tidak berarti, tapi tidak bagi Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, aku cuma mau pergi dinas 3 hari, bukan 3 tahun. Tidak usah terlalu ketakutan begitu."

Rukia bangun seketika. Mendorong bahu Ichigo dengan kuat hingga membuat Ichigo jatuh telentang di atas ranjang.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pergi 3 hari! Tidak usah diulang-ulang! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku keberatan karena takut kangen padamu? Memangnya tidak boleh? Memangnya kau juga tidak rindu padaku?!" Jerit Rukia melengking. Ingin mencekik pria seksi berkulit sawo matang itu kalau saja dia tidak lupa bahwa dia adalah imam rumah tangganya.

Dada Ichigo tiba-tiba mencelos mendengar kalimat Rukia yang terakhir. Tubuhnya membatu seketika.

Memangnya tidak rindu pada Rukia?

Kalimat itu terus diulang-ulang secara cepat oleh otaknya. Berusaha menemukan jawaban sepadan atas penuturan menyakitkan dari Rukia yang sialnya tidak pernah ia temukan. Benar juga apa kata Rukia. Ichigo terlalu sibuk meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dia hanya pergi 3 hari, jadi tidak usah cemas sampai-sampai tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia akan rindu dengan Rukia saat dia tengah berdinas nanti.

"Kan benar, kau tidak rindu padaku! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!"

Pekikan Rukia berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Namun, begitu dia sadar Rukia sudah melengos pergi keluar kamar. Membanting pintu kamar mereka sambil terisak kencang.

Ya ampun, Rukia bucin mode memang menyusahkan.

Ichigo loncat menuruni ranjang, berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar Rukia. Cemas akan kemungkinan bahwa Rukia akan kabur. Sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar mengikuti Rukia. Tapi memang namanya bucin menye, ternyata Rukia tidak melakukan tindakan ekstrim yang bisa membuat Ichigo kehilangan otong kesayangannya karena ditebas Oyaji nya, mengingat Oyajinya lebih sayang sang menantu daripada anaknya sendiri. Melainkan dia berlari ke balkon belakang rumah lalu memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis.

"Rukia."

"Pergi sana! Pergi saja yang lama! Tidak usah pedulikan aku! Aku kan cuma budakmu. Yang gak bakal dikangenin. Yang kerjanya cuma ngelayanin nafsumu, yang kerjanya cuma bersih-bersih rumah, yang kerjanya cuma nyapu-nyapu halaman rumah yang gak bakal pernah bersih ini, yang kerjanya cuma disuruh buat sikat wc, yang nyuci bajumu, nyetrika bajumu, pokoknya aku cuma budakmu, deh!" Teriak Rukia sembari sesenggukan, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sendiri.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas panjang. Maunya sih ikut-ikutan marah akan siķap kekanakan Rukia yang tidak pengertian. Tapi ya gimana, melihat Rukia menangis meraung-raung seperti ini mana Ichigo tega memarahinya. Yang ada, beneran dia minta cerai lagi.

"Rukia, beneran deh. Kenapa permasalahannya jadi panjang begini, aku tidak mengerti. Aku paham kau akan rindu padaku. Memangnya aku tidak? Meninggalkanmu untuk 10 jam bekerja saja rasanya sesak napas, apalagi 3 hari? Tapi kan mau bagaimana, ini memang tanggung jawabku Rukia. Tanggung jawabku bukan cuma tentang aku, pekerjaanku dan bayaran. Tapi menyangkut orang banyak. Menyangkut masa depan negeri ini. Menyangkut keamanan Negeri ini. Bukan mauku juga pergi-pergi terus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini resiko pekerjaanku, Rukia. Kau tahu itu. Kau juga tahu bahwa aku juga selalu merindukanmu. Berhentilah merengek."

Seketika tangisan Rukia berhenti. Namun wajahnya masih terbenam di antara lututnya. Yang membuat Ichigo mendesah lega. Kesempatan itu dipakai Ichigo untuk meraih tubuh Rukia dan mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukannya. Secara paksa mengangkat wajah berantakan Rukia yang sudah becek sama air mata dan helaian rambut yang kemana-mana. Yang membuat Ichigo meringis seketika.

'Bukannya memprihatinkan, tapi malah tampak erotis.'

"Sudah dong, jangan nangis terus." Ichigo mengelus pipi lembut Rukia pelan. Menyusuri wajah mungilnya yang menggemaskan, mengelap jejak-jejak air mata yang bahkan terus mengalir dari mata violet cerahnya. Sesenggukan Rukia mereda. Namun belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau kesepian Ichigo. Aku pasti akan kangen banget."

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu menyalakan handphoneku jika bisa Rukia."

"Janji?"

"Ya."

"Jika kau bohong aku akan lapor ke Ayah dan Ibu bahwa kau meng-KDRTku."

"Apa-apaan itu, oi?" Jerit Ichigo panik.

"Janji dulu!"

"Iya aku janji." Jawab Ichigo pasrah. Ya biarin deh, ngalah-ngalahin, daripada dia kabur beneran.

Rukia perlahan merangkak ke pangkuan Ichigo. Duduk di atas pangkuannya sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Ichigo. Jemarinya menelusuri rambut lembut Ichigo secara teratur dan tenang. Kemudian tanpa diduga dia mengecup pipi Ichigo. Di kanan dan kiri. Tak lupa menyapu bibir Ichigo sekilas. Lalu dengan seduktif meletakkan jari-jari lentiknya di leher Ichigo, mengelusnya lembut.

"Mau bercinta gak?" Ucap Rukia pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan untuk didengar Ichigo. Wajahnya sudah merona, sangat cantik. Batin Ichigo berujar.

Oh oh oh, Rukia, cuma mau ngajak bercinta aja segala berantem dulu.

Terbatuk sesaat mendengar suara centil Rukia yang mengundang. Batin Ichigo keheranan. Baru juga ngamuk-ngamuk, sudah ngajak tempur aja. Dan ini kali pertama Rukia memintanya secara blak-blakan, biasanya dia cuma sok-sok menggoda biar Ichigo terangsang, terus menyerangnya. Namun kali ini, cara Rukia mengajaknya bercinta memang menggelitik. Apa-apaan itu pertanyaan real secara verbal. Bukan Rukia banget. Namun biar bagaimana pun Ichigo sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merengkuh Rukia lebih erat. Mengecup rahang tirusnya lembut.

"Tapi besok aku harus berangkat jam 6, loh." Bisik Ichigo impulsif. Mengirimkan kejutan menyenangkan bagi syaraf sensitif Rukia. Ya, tentu saja. Suara jantan Ichigo yang sangat dekat benar-benar membuat Rukia meleleh.

"Sekarang kan baru jam 9, Ichigo. Kita lakukan dengan cepat saja. Gak pake pemanasan juga oke." Rengek Rukia manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap bola mata hazel Ichigo yang sialnya makin membuat Rukia meleleh.

"Tidak pakai foreplay?" Ujar Ichigo memastikan. Beneran nih?

"Iya, sayang."

"Tapi nanti rasanya sakit, loh. Soalnya Aku tidak bisa main lembut." Ujar Ichigo lantang. Maksud hati cuma mau menggoda Rukia dikit. Namun Rukia malah merona hebat. Kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya malu di depan dada bidang Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling sakit sedikit."

"Yakin?"

"Iya Ichigo!" Rukia akhirnya menghardik Ichigo tak sabar. Yang benar saja! Rukia sudah tergoda begini, suami Hot Orangenya ini malah mempermainkannya.

"Jika aku terlalu memaksa katakan saja, aku takut lepas kendali. Soalnya kan mau dirapel untuk 3 hari ke depan."

"Nakal." Rukia mencubit perut Ichigo gemas. Memang sih, yang ngajak duluan Rukia. Tapi mendapat pernyataan kelewat mesum dari Ichigo bisa membuat wajahnya mendidih.

.

.

.

.

"Ahn! Ichih...Ngh, Ah."

Lantunan merdu dari Rukia bagai bahan bakar bagi Ichigo. Gerakannya makin tak beraturan kala erangan erotis itu keluar dari mulut Rukia. Helaian hitam lembut Rukia berjatuhan di atas punggung kecilnya, ikut bergerak seirama dengan tekanan yang diberikan Ichigo dari belakang tubuh Rukia. Begitu pula dengan dadanya yang meggantung indah dan begitu terasa menyenangkan berada di dalam genggaman Ichigo. Memang Rukia yang terbaik.

"Ahn! Punyamu besar banget, jangan keras-keras. Nnti lecet, ahn!" Protes Rukia di tengah-tengah erangannya.

"Justru kata-katamu yang membuatku makin kasar, sayang!" Ichigo makin mempercepat temponya, membawa Rukia ke dalam perjalanan paling memabukkan. Pekikan Rukia makin menggema di seluruh ruangan seiring gerakan pinggul Ichigo yang makin tak terkendali. Menciptakan bunyi-bunyian erotis dari hasil persenggamaan antara sepasang suami istri tersebut. Pun membawa Ichigo semakin dekat untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Dan dengan beberapa tusukan-tusukan tajam setelahnya Ichigo berhasil mendapatkannya. Menghujani milik Rukia dengan jutaan sel calon buah hati mereka kelak, bahkan beberapa menetes keluar.

Rukia jatuh tergelak di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Ichigo, seraya Ichigo mengatur napasnya.

"Ichi, cium aku, please."

Tanpa basa basi Ichigo segera melumat bibir ranum Rukia. Mengecapnya beberapa kali, bahkan sambil menjilat dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Ah, bikin On lagi saja Rukia ini.

"Terima kasih Ichi." Bisik Rukia lembut tepat di telinga Ichigo setelah ciuman memabukkan Ichigo berhenti. "Maaf sudah bertingkah kekanakan."

"Gak apa-apa. Menggemaskan juga melihat kau manja begitu."

Rukia tak bisa menahan rona wajahnya. Darahnya berdesir kencang. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa tak normal. Ditambah tatapan menggoda suami tampannya ini membuat tubuhnya melemas. Memang suaminya ini paling luar biasa.

"Hentikan tanganmu Rukia, nanti aku bisa menghajarmu lagi, loh."

Rukia menurunkan pandangannya, tepat dimana jari lentiknya yang ternyata sedang mengelus perut kotak-kotak Ichigo yang kencang. Wajah Rukia kembali memerah dahsyat. Sialan. Bukannya mau menggoda ya, cuma mungkin tangan mesumnya refleks, tidak bisa lihat tubuh seksi Ichigo telanjang, langsung diserbu. Memalukan, Rukia

"Dasar mesum!" Jerit Rukia dengan intonasi manja bak gadis-gadis dalam anime Shoujo. Ya, memang Rukia masih 18 tahun juga sih, normal kalau kadang tingkahnya masih kekanakan bak cewek-cewek centil dalam drama Shoujo yang suka ditonton Sena, musuh abadinya.

Ichigo mengernyit memandang Rukia yang sudah berbalik memunggungi Ichigo, menampilkan punggung putih mulusnya yang dihiasi banyak bercak-bercak merah buah dari kegiatan liar mereka barusan. Kulit Rukia memang sensitif. Bahkan Ichigo bisa dengan jelas melihat kulit putih bokong Rukia yang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Mungkin karena tadi Ichigo terlalu bersemangat saat menjamah benda kenyal itu.

Hah, sial. Tubuh istrinya benar-benar seksi. Kalau saja dia tidak ada jadwal pergi keluar kota, mungkin sudah dihajar tanpa ampun Kagura ini.

Tahan Ichigo, 3 hari lagi. 3 hari ke depan kau sudah bisa menggauli nya dengan bebas.

Tiba-tiba bibir Ichigo tertarik membentuk seringai nakal. Memikirkan 3 hari ke depan mungkin dia bisa menghajar Rukia lebih dahsyat. Dengan berbagai posisi, tempo yang liar, dan teknik bak dewa Adonis.

Sementara Rukia menarik lengan kekar Ichigo untuk melingkari tubuhnya sendiri dari belakang. Berusaha untuk memberi kehangatan pada dirinya tanpa mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu sudah punya puluhan rencana licik yang akan dijalankannya ketika pulang dinas nanti. Bersiaplah Rukia yang malang.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Harap meninggalkan review bila berkenan ya, terima kasih.

Dan terima kasih juga kepada semua reviewer get back home karena berkat kalian aku jadi semangat bikin side story ini, walau pun masih belum jelas hahahaha.  
Btw ini aslinya ff okikagu ku, tapi ya aku bikin versi ichirukinya dengan perubahan dan penambahan beberapa kata.

Edited : Ini udah kali ke 5 saya edit untuk menghilangkan jejak okikagu huhu please katakan jejak okikagunya sudah menghilang hahaha.


End file.
